Trainer V 65
by Key4427
Summary: Niko's gonna be a babysitter of two 25 y/old kids. Niko's got in his hand a powerful tool capable of bend time and space at will. Niko's having a servant. Niko's going to get drunk. And Roman? He wants to go bowling... T for mid-sexual scenes and swearing and violence and crappy bowling.


The sun was rising, welcoming a new day in Liberty City. The cops patrolling the city all around the 4 islands; Business men and women preparing their suits and took cabs to their workplace; The people of the hot dog stands were warming the sausages that weren't eaten the day before.

But in the Jade St. Hospital a man was coming out with a bandage in his head. He took out his phone and looked at the time.

-It's still very early.- He said with a Russian accent. Niko Bellic walked near the road and raised his hand to make a cab stop. When the yellow car stopped, he entered.

-Where to?- The man in the wheel asked.

-Albany Ave., please.- He said. -And... Could you put Independence FM?-

-Why not?- The man in the wheel said. He changed the station and music started.

_Top Dogg, bite 'em all, nigga burn the shit up  
D-P-G-C my nigga turn that shit up  
C-P-T, L-B-C, yeah we hookin' back up  
And when they bang this in the club baby you got to get up  
Thug niggas drug dealers yeah they givin' it up  
Lowlife, yo' life, boy we livin' it up_

The music caught Niko's attention. Dogg is the boss of rap. He looked through the window. Today might be a nice day.

* * *

-Here we are, mister.- The man in the wheel said. -39 bucks.- Niko payed him. -Have a good day.-

-Thanks.- He said and left the vehicle to enter his "House". He took the elevator to the last floor. When the Doors opened, he entered his house.

-Man, i'm starving...- Niko said and went to the kitchen. -What do we have..?- He opened the fridge and saw sausages. He took them out and closed the fridge. The he went for the hot dog bread and took one piece. Then he grabbed the mayo, that was near, and a knife. He started to put some mayo in the bread, then the sausage. And he ate it. He stretched his hand and turn the radio on.

-Das good..- He said mouthful of bread and meat. Plus the Waters Of Nazareth playing on the background made his lunch time better. He walked around the table and sat in front of his laptop. He turn it on and, when it was on the desktop, he clicked the browser. He started to see the news. Nothing important. He looked his mail. Just some spam. He looked the dating site. The same girls.

-How boring...- He took out his phone and searched for his cousin. When he found him, he called it. Maybe they can go drinking or something.

-_Hello ladies. This is Rom_- Niko hung up. He stood up and bit his hotdog. He walked to the couch and turned on the TV.

-Nope.- He changed the channel. -No.- Again. -Never.- Again. -Fuck him.- Agai- Oh god, you catch the drift.

-Damn, there's nothing to do...- He said and turned the TV off. -Maybe if I go bowling... No. I will look ridiculous. Strip club? Nope. I'm not in the mood.-

***DING*DONG***

Niko stood up and walked to the door. The mailman was there.

-You have a package.- The mailman said. Niko examined the box. -Please sign here and here.- Niko signed. -Have a good day!- And the mailman left.

Niko closed the door and looked at the box. It wasn't bigger than his head, or maybe it was. It looked like a book. Or like an Epad. He already had an Ephone, so why this?

He opened the box. Inside of it was two boxes, one looked like a book and the other was very slim. Niko sat on the couch and threw the box away. He opened the little box first. Inside was a watch. It looked like a digital one, because it had a screen. A very large screen. 4 inches of a screen. He put the clock besides and grabbed the bigger box.

When he opened he found a brown cover. He took it all out and saw a little piece of technology that looked like a thin book coated in soft skin-like texture and brown colored cover. He opened the "book" and saw a screen and 4 buttons underneath. The buttons were "**ON**" "**OFF**" then it was written **PRS-505** and the other two buttons, "**Menu**" "**Total OFF**"

He put the "book" asides and walked to the laptop. He went to the search bar and typed PRS-505. He pushed enter and saw some stuff that looked quite the same, but different. The one in his laptop had numbered buttons on the side. This one not. The one in his laptop had wheel-like things on the lower part. This one not.

-What the actual fuck...- His phone ringed. He took it out and saw it was Roman. He took the call. -Cousin!-

-_Niko Bellic! Man, did you called me?- _His cousin Roman said happily in the other end.

-Yes.- Niko said. -I wanted to know if you want to come and take a breakfast.-

-_Niko, I waited for this. Come pick me up on the next hour._- Roman said. -_I'll be waiting._- And Niko hung up. He saved the "Book" and put on the watch. Then he walked outside the building and went to the parking lot, were a beautiful blue sky Manana without roof was parked. He got inside and turned the motor on.

* * *

After picking up Roman, Niko drove to the Burger Shot at Carson St. And both went for a burger. Roman chose the table and both sat.

-Niko, is very rare seeing you in this mood.- Roman said. -But it's very nice.-

-Thank you.- Niko said and bite his burger. -How are you? What's new?-

-Well...- Roman started to think. -My... I have a friend from back home that had 2 kids. A boy and a girl. They traveled to LS and they are going to come here.-

-From whom are the kids?- Niko asked. He knew that Roman had a lot of friends.

-Umm... They are kids of the friend of a guy that knows me and he owe me.- Roman said and Niko laughed a bit. -But the kiddo... He's a very good boy.-

-How old?- Niko asked.

-25.- Roman said. -He's going to be here in 3 days. I wanted to tell ya tomorrow, but... Well... This happened.- Both laughed.

-Yeah...- Niko said. -Where's he going to stay?-

-Do you remember when Playboy died?- Niko nodded. -In his penthouse.-

-What a lucky boy.- Niko said and bit his burger. -And how's him?-

-Well... He's a bit revel sometimes, but he's very smart. He said that in LS, there was a maniac that taught him how to use guns and shit.-

-Name?- Niko asked.

-The maniac? I think it was... Travis... I dunno.- Niko looked at him with a "Not-him-you-dumb-fuck" look. -The kid's Joey.-

-And the girl?- Niko asked.

-She's... Mary or something. She's the little one, but from some months. She's like you.- Roman said.

-Can I meet them when they get here?- Niko asked.

-Well... Ummm...- Roman scratched his head.

-Do you want me to pick 'em?- Niko asked.

-You don't mind?- Roman asked.

-Of course not.- Niko said.

-Thanks man. You're great.- Roman said. -Can you take me home?-

-Yes. Come.- Niko said and stood up, being followed by Roman.

-Nice watch.- Roman said.

-S_pasibo.- _Niko said in Russian.

-Your welcome.- Roman said and entered the Manana.


End file.
